


always with you

by ordinaryusername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 am conversations, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Stubborn Suga, a bit of language, agh i love their dynamics, comforting suga, insecure daichi, they're just so s o f t, they’re in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryusername/pseuds/ordinaryusername
Summary: Daichi wakes up after a nightmare and Suga provides comfort. Also, Daichi needs to learn to talk about his problems and Suga is just the one to teach him how.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	always with you

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own haikyuu or its characters :(

Daichi wakes with a gasp, immediately reaching out with a flailing right hand for the warm body next to him. He panics even more when he can’t find anything, only grasping cool, wrinkled sheets. But then a smaller, softer hand creeps over the bed and finds his. It rubs its thumb over his knuckles in an effort to soothe, but he just tightens his grip as he struggles to wake fully from his nightmare.

“Dai?” A quiet voice cuts through the silence.

Ah, there he is. He’s finally able to escape the darkness of his mind and blinks open one eye, searching for Suga’s face.

He sighs in relief and takes notice of the situation now that he’s more conscious. His hair is plastered to his forehead with cold sweat, their shared blanket twisted around his feet. His fingertips are cold, but his body is too hot. He turns his head toward the clock on his nightstand. _3:12_ _am_.

“Daichi,” Suga’s voice is more awake now, even a bit alarmed. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” His voice comes out as little more than a croak, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Yeah, sorry for waking you. It was just a nightmare.”

“Well, it couldn’t have been 'just' a nightmare, huh? Not with the way you’re currently cutting off circulation to my fingers,” Suga chuckles.

He looks down to where their hands are joined, not even having noticed that he was holding on to Suga’s hand so tightly.

“Shit, sorry,” Daichi immediately releases it, flexing his fingers to try and regain some feeling.

“No need to apologize,” The silver-haired man fixes him with an easy smile. “Your fingers are really cold. Are you sure you’re all right?”

Daichi tries to rub some warmth into his fingers as he thinks. He’s really not all right yet, but he doesn’t want to admit his weakness. Yes, he’s perfectly aware that Suga would be the last to judge him (although he may be the first to poke fun at him), but he doesn't want to… disappoint him.

Suga takes his cold hands into his own warm ones, soft amber eyes watching him. “Take your time.”

Daichi immediately feels some of the pressure left over from the night scare and his own insecurities lift off of his shoulders. He takes a breath, and then another, the heat Suga shares with him traveling up his arms and into his chest until he can breathe normally. Another hand reaches up and cards through his hair, separating the damp strands and smoothing them down from their post-nightmare craze.

He takes another few minutes to collect his thoughts and stare out their window as the clouds part and the moon begins to peek through, illuminating the man beside him. His silver hair lights up as if it is on fire, burning argent. He’s tucked up to his chin in the remaining sheets that Daichi hadn’t managed to get a hold of in his thrashing, and is still sporting a reassuring grin as he massages warmth into Daichi’s hands. His eyes are soft and warm, but there are slight shadows underneath them.

Daichi winces in guilt. “Suga, you have work in the morning. I’ll be fine, just go to sleep. You can still get an extra-” he glances at the clock. _3:21 am._ “-4 hours.”

“You have work too, Dai. If I go to sleep, you’re going to sleep too, and that’s not happening until you get whatever’s bothering you off of your chest.”

“ _Koushi_.”

“ _Daichi._ I’ll just put on the Magic School Bus or something. That always manages to calm the little gremlins down.”

“Koushi, come on, I’ll be ok-”

“You’ll _be_ ok. Not you _are_ ok.”

Daichi presses his lips together and averts his gaze.

Suga eyes him for a moment before sitting up and gathering the blanket the other man had thrown off in his sleep. He spreads it over both of them and tucks it up to Daichi’s chin, then lays back down facing him and places his hand on his cheek.

“Daichi. Look at me.”

The hand on his jaw gently guides him to meet Suga’s gaze.

“I’m not going to go to sleep and just leave you to drown in your thoughts. I’m always going to stay with you, ok? There is literally no getting rid of me.” He holds up his hand, moonlight glinting off of the ring on his finger. He yawns, distorting his words. “You’re going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, and that includes 3 am nightmare sessions.”

Silence passes between them for a brief moment before Suga reaches over and pulls Daichi to him, the taller man immediately wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head underneath his chin, listening to the other’s heartbeat.

It’s there where he finds the courage to voice his fears.

“I just- I don’t know, it’s kind of stupid.”

Suga hums, and Daichi can feel the vibrations in his chest.

“No, it’s not.”

If Daichi’s being completely honest, he’s always been kind of jealous of how Suga’s so sure in everything. He’s sure in the workplace, confident in himself, and he’s always been the more straightforward one in their relationship. Hell, he told Daichi on their 5th anniversary of dating that if he wasn’t going to propose soon, he’d do it himself.

Of course, he does have his moments where his insecurities catch up to him, and Daichi is always there to help him through it, but he just picks himself back up and stands taller than before.

Daichi is the one who allows his mind to swallow him up and festers in his doubts and fears: that he isn’t capable to be a police officer, that he cannot lead, that he drags his friends down, that he isn’t enough for Suga, and that he will eventually leave.

He says as much to Koushi in the safety of his arms and the cover of the darkness. The other man is quiet long enough for Daichi to think he fell asleep before he grabs Daichi’s jaw and lifts him up into a soft yet forceful kiss.

He holds them together for a few seconds before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together.

“Sawamura Daichi.” Suga’s eyes burn gold in his intensity. “You will _always_ be enough. You’ve been enough since high school, and you’ll continue to be that and more for the rest of your life. Even if some of your jokes are lame, and you love dogs more than me, and you keep forgetting to separate whites from colors when you do the laundry, you will never fall short. I’ll always love you, and I’ll always be with you.”

Daichi has to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat. He escapes the charged moment by going back to his place under Suga’s chin.

‘You’ll always be with me?”

“Always.”

He leans up to press a kiss to Suga’s cheek and changes their positions, hugging the man from behind and pressing his forehead to the nape of his neck. He breathes in the scent of Suga’s shampoo.

Just before he’s lulled into sleep, he mumbles into his hair, breath causing goosebumps to form on the silver-haired man’s skin.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> life's been kicking my ass lately and draining me of the will to write, so what better way to break writer's block than to write some soft daisuga? in case you haven't noticed, they have my entire heart. i hope you enjoyed this little drabble.
> 
> don't be afraid to drop a kudos and comment. constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
